


2003

by versaphile



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-20
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: pottery, Torchwood, for taffimai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2003

It was a perfect night in Cardiff, cool and clear. Jack stood out on the Plass and looked up into the stars. He was fond of Earth, he truly was, but he ached to be back out there again. Yet he kept putting down roots here, despite himself, despite his waiting.

Suddenly the ground rumbled. The sky tore asunder as the Rift burst into life, and Jack staggered back, shielding his eyes from the light. The fabric of existence convulsed sickeningly, a vicious twist of reality that threatened to tear the Rift wide open. And then just as quickly as it had come it ended, with only one final gasp as the Rift spat something from its maw and straight into Jack, knocking him flat, the force of it cracking his head against the concrete and killing him instantly.

Jack gasped back to life, and found a heavy weight across his chest. It was a body, a man, wearing a battered orange space suit. Shards of pottery were strewn around them in a blast pattern. Jack pushed the man to the side and struggled upright. Dozens of questions sprang to mind, but the first one was the most important. He pulled off the helmet and placed two fingers to his neck, and then pulled his hand back in shock.

Two heartbeats. _Two._ But this wasn't the Doctor, was it? The Doctor looked nothing like this. He should have close-cropped hair, big ears, a leather jacket. But Jack had heard a lot of stories about Time Lords, and he'd seen the old photographs, the UNIT footage. This thin, wild-haired man must be the Doctor. But if so, where was his ship? Where was Rose?

Jack scooped the Doctor up in his arms and hurried across the Plass to his car. Questions could wait until they were somewhere safe. For now, the last thing either of them needed was Torchwood realizing its sworn enemy had nearly fallen right into its lap.


End file.
